


Garbage Dragon Sex

by Evitcani



Series: My Friend's Trash [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: I mean it's called garbage dragon sex so like., Other, anyway it's sad start and probably gets better, eventually, there's no sex sorry, this started out as crack fic and then I MADE MYSELF CRY, title is misleading, well there's implied sex probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: My friend convinced me to make "Trashy Dragon Sex" into an Actual Thing. So. Look, usually I only write trashy crack fic in under an hour, but my friend said I should write more based on the other one. So, I decided to like actually try to write this seriously and spend some time on it.Anyway, Shaun Gilmore is a silver dragon and would screw J'mon Sa Ord, but I don't write smut so there's just a lot of convenient fade to blacks where, idk, they could be cuddling or something YOU DON'T KNOW.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual happy Gilmore SORRY. 
> 
> This work is currently in the middle of being improved. Excuse any typos you find right at this moment. Any feedback is welcome!

The end of the Chroma Conclave didn't mean the end of problems for Exandria. It just meant a lot of regular people could go back to their homes.

When Shaun Gilmore went back to his, it was alone. He wanted to be alone so he could carve the scene into his memory. He'd stopped his shaking hands by laying out the tent and touching the corners of his bedroll. He knew that in the next few days, Vox Machina would arrive with all the swirling bustle that Emon used to have, throwing their significant weight towards rebuilding the city. Once his tent was in place, he stretched and grinned to himself, not because he was happy but because he didn't know what else to do. 

Gilmore could usually allow time and tragedy to flow around him. He didn't hold life to any particular standards that would grieve him if they weren't met. He was a dragon, who had years to rise and fall. The rhythm was as second-nature as breathing to him, but this had been different. He hadn't been able to explain it to himself in the weeks and months that had passed since he watched claws and fire scar the city to ruin. He looked out, past the ruined walls and watched the sun dip below the horizon. Had he seen thousands of these? He picked up one of the rocks from the pile of them that used to be his story. Each brick had been a part of those things he'd told himself and others. The parents who took in an orphaned child, the move from small city to metropolis, the self-made man laid out in front of the remains of his life. 

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to start a new tale just yet. Shaun Gilmore still meant something to somebody. He'd told himself years ago he wouldn't leave until it was finished and he'd seen all he could as the person he was pretending to be. His mind automatically saw Vax in the middle of laughing and he shut that out with an internal wince. _That_ was never going to happen. 

He thought of Keyleth and smiled. He hoped she knew what she was getting into. She was a good woman and she deserved happiness, but Gilmore sometimes wondered if Vax was capable of giving that to her. Gilmore knew Vax carried too many burdens to be able to hold a relationship, too. Gilmore frowned to himself as he lay back on the bedroll so his head hung out of the tent, staring up at the stars. He wondered when the last time he saw the stars in Emon was. "Ah, what a beautiful view. Something is always born in destruction, like a skylight in the shop," he laughed to himself, settling his hands on his stomach and dozing off. 

The noise of construction woke him up in the morning, as it would for months. He did most of it himself, clearing the rubble until his hands bled, tying his hair back and laying brick and mortar, sucking on his thumb from having smashed it trying to build new shelves.

Vox Machina came and went, but there was a rare moment for more than checking in or identifying some new object they'd found. After he'd finally gotten most of the building standing, holes for the doors, windows, and skylight, he made his way to Greyskull Keep. It hadn't suffered much during the destruction so they had made it liveable quickly, though reconstruction still continued. The guards he'd gotten to know in Whitestone hailed him as he went. He waved at all of them and inquired about their families while making his way to where they told him Vax was. 

Gilmore heard the girlish squeal before he'd registered an excited redhead barreling into him and wrapping him into a hug, "Gilmore!" 

He laughed and patted Keyleth awkwardly on the back, "Why, hello, Keyleth, you're in a good mood today, I see." She flashed him a beautiful smile that reminded him exactly all the reasons Vax had chosen her. 

She danced backwards holding his hands and tossing her head about, "Look! Look! Vax did my hair! I'm so pretty!" 

He laughed and looked her over, spinning her around in his arms, "I don't see any difference! You're always beautiful, Keyleth." He let her go, still smiling as she blushed under the flattery. 

He saw Vax standing a little distance behind her, smiling at them in a way that made his heart clench. She recovered from the complement, dancing back to Vax and took his arms, twirling him around, "And I did Vax's hair, too!" 

Gilmore laughed at the mess of nested hair, raven's feathers, and grasses she'd made. "Simply stunning! Is there a formal party tonight? I'm afraid I didn't quite dress the part." 

Vax laughed and tilted his head, "No, no. We were just having fun while watching the clouds." Gilmore hoped they didn't see the way his smile no longer touched his eyes. He stepped closer to them and could see the blanket laid out on the ground with a pile of feathers and flowers nearby. "Would you like to join us?"

Gilmore nodded before he realized what he was doing. He was just here for the story, anyway. He followed them over to the blanket and lay back as they did. 

He watched the clouds and the way their fingers couldn't stop curling around each other. Their sweet banter peppered with pauses where they didn't need to touch for Gilmore to know the place of chaste kisses. He felt his heart swell with pride and happiness for them, for the natural way they pulled out the best in each other. He could ask for nothing more than to be able to know that their story led them to sunlight laid on a blanket braiding gardens into each others hair while every word they spoke whispered _"I love you."_ He should be happy to see their hair tangled together as they pointed to each cloud and the way they laughed when they had to detangle something that had them unable to pull their heads too far apart, shouldn't he? He was here to witness the things that would otherwise be untold. 

He tried his best to push away the acrid jealousy of the way their life had unfolded and he smiled at the passing clouds with his hands laced together. He had never lived a life that went like theirs, no matter what his heart wanted.


End file.
